NG Life
Hakusensha | publisher_en = Tokyopop | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Hana to Yume | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = June 20, 2006 | last = 2009 | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Mizuho Kusanagi. The manga was published as single chapters twice in Hakusensha's ''Hana to Yume on December 26, 2005 and March 20, 2006, respectively. It was serialised in Hana to Yume from June 20, 2006. As of March 2009, Hakusensha has released seven bound volumes of the manga. The manga is licensed for an English-language release in North America by Tokyopop. Plot Keidai Saeki is like every other high school student, even though he's the reincarnation of Sirix, a man who lived in Pompeii, Italy, until the city was destroyed. Keidai wasn't the only one who was reincarnated, but he is the only one who remembers. His past-life wife is now reincarnated as a somewhat obnoxious middle-school boy. And his male best friend reincarnated as a cute, fun-loving girl. Keidai continues to meet people from his past-life, while trying to sort out his present-day emotions. Reception The sixth volume of NG Life was ranked 25th on the Tohan charts between 20 and 26 January, 2009. Comics Worth Reading's Johanna Draper Carlson criticizes the manga for its art and "two-dimensional characters that are predictable and uninteresting." Keidai Saeki is a high school student who remembers his past life in Pompeii, living as the Italian warrior Sirix...His friends around him are also reincarnated - although they don`t quite remember things the way he does. Keidai`s wife from the past? She`s now a middle school boy?! - While his best male friend is now a cute girl?! Throw in a case of love at first sight, and you have a new look at romance - manga-style! Characters Present-Day ; Once the mighty Pompeiian Gladiator, Sirix, Keidai is now reincarnated as a 17-year-old Japanese high school student. He remembers his past life quite well, but sometimes fears that his memories are something of a dream. He has been friends with Mii Serizawa (Loleus, in her past life), his past life best friend, since 7th Grade. Keidai’s life officially turns into a tizzy when he meets Yuuma Ujoh, an arrogant middle-school boy who happens to the reincarnation of his beloved past-life wife, Serena! Keidai is intelligent, but can turn into a spaz in a split-second without hesitation. He is incredibly dense when it comes to relationships and crushes, such as not noticing that his best friend, Mii Serizawa, even though everyone else around him can plainly see it. He is very touchy when it comes to people questioning his and Serizawa's relationship. ; The reincarnation of Sirix's precious wife, Serena. Yuuma is an arrogant yet good-natured boy. Though he is male, he still retains Serena's feminine face, and hates this about himself. His dream is to became a "manly man" so people will stop mistaking him for a girl (which Keidai had done upon their meeting). Yuuma develops a crush on Mii Serizawa, Keidai's best friend, early on in the series, though doesn't plan on confessing because he knows that Serizawa likes Keidai. Though he claims to dislike Keidai, the truth is he really is unsure about his own feelings. When Reina Sakakibara is introduced, they clash very often because of their identical appearances and personalities. ; Sirix's best friend, Loleus, reincarnated as a girl. Serizawa has known Keidai since 7th grade and was the first to learn about his past life. Keidai finds Serizawa trustworthy and often confides in her when something is on his mind. She has an apparent crush on Keidai, which happened before the beginning of the series, but says nothing, because she knows Keidai is still in love with Serena. She is very mischievous and likes to toy with people, especially Keidai. Serizawa is sought-out by some of the boys in the high-school division, but they all hold-back because everyone believes she and Keidai are a couple. She can be ignorant towards the most obvious things, much like Keidai, such as the fact that Yuuma has a crush on her. She is in Keidai's class. Pompeii ; Keidai’s past life self. Sirix lived his best friend, Loleus, his wife, Serena, and many others. Serena had been the love of his life, and when Mt. Vesuvius errupted, Sirix had to go off and ensure the safety of his serving house. Then Pompeii was drowned in ash by the erruption. He was a mercenary for the House of Felix with Loleus. ; Yuuma's past-life self and Sirix's wife. Serena was the daughter of Pompeii's surgeon. She was known to be angelically beautiful and kind. Keidai once said that he wouldn't be surprised if she had captured the hearts of every man in Pompeii. She is shown to be very sensitive about the way people treat her friends, once slapping a man who had made fun of Sirix and Loleus. She does not approve of gladiatorial fights or violence of any kind. She promised to wait for Sirix forever when he left to defend the House of Felix, but the two were never reunited. ; Serizawa's past-life self and Sirix's best friend. Loleus and Sirix were both gladiators and broke. They served the House of Felix as mercenaries. Loleus is very carefree and always maintains calm and humourous in stressful or difficult situations. He helped Sirix get to know Serena by striking him in the face and taking him to the surgeon. He is shown to be very close to Sirix and Serena. References External links * *School Library Journal vol.1 review Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Supernatural anime and manga ja:NGライフ th:NG ไลฟ์